Garments such as pants, trousers, jeans or dungarees, which will be referred to collectively as pants, are constructed so as to cover and conform, more or less, to the shape of the human body. In recent times, it has become fashionable among the younger segment of the population to wear pants with the waistband at or below the level of the hips, and sometimes below the level of the buttocks. Typically, this was accomplished using pants which were several sizes larger than conventionally needed, and fastening a belt snugly about the body at the level desired. In many cases, the wearer of the pants intentionally leaves boxer shorts or other undergarments exposed. In other cases, the wearer seeks the baggy look but wants to avoid undergarment exposure. But, due to the excessively large waistband, pants worn in this manner would sometimes inadvertently fall, exposing undergarments or certain portions of the human anatomy not meant to be exposed, for instance, the anal cleft. Worse, such a slippage of the pants could trip the wearer, thereby resulting in subsequent injury to the wearer.
Some have addressed these problems by attaching a fake sagging double bottom on to a pair of conventional trousers. For example, Head, U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,832, teaches adding a separate layer of fabric overlaying the rear surface of the pants. The added layer includes an auxiliary waistband extending along the seat of the pants to lend the appearance of a sagging pair of pants.
The sagging double bottom pants taught by Head address some of the problems associated with the wear of large-waisted sagging pants, but introduces new shortcomings of its own. For example, the Head approach adds bulk by incorporating an additional fabric layer. When the fabric is denim, as would commonly be the case, the added weight would be substantial. Further, Head teaches a secondary belt that extends only across the seat and, indeed, is incapable of continuing across the front of the pants because of the added panel approach. In addition, because Head begins with a conventional pair of pants, the sagging double bottom pants include an awkward half-pocket arrangement above the secondary beltline.
The present invention is a novel approach to saggy pants that addresses the problems of the prior art.